Taser
* * * * |type =Backup |grade = |released =14.2.0 - Pixel Gun 3D 4.2.0 - Pixel Gun World |efficiency/_damage =11 - Physical 5 - Electric Discharge |fire_rate =83 - Physical 100 - Electric Discharge |capacity =4/12 - Physical 60 - Electric Discharge |mobility =115 |accuracy =High |range =Short |upgrades =Taser Up1 |theme =Police themed. |supported_maps = |cost =163 |level_required =Level 7 |caption1 = The created with Pimp My Gun.}} The is a Backup weapon added in the 14.2.0 update for Pixel Gun 3D and 4.2.0 for Pixel Gun World as part of the Cops vs. Robbers update. It can be upgraded to the Taser Up1. Appearance It has a black/yellow pistol grip, body, barrel and a yellow magazine cartridge, with exposed silver conductor hooks at the front of the weapon. It also has a small red dot sight mounted on top. When fired, it launches a wireless projectile, which will clamp onto an enemy and will automatically shock them for 2 seconds, disorienting them and dealing a continuous stream of damage. This can be increased to an additional 4 seconds if the fire button is held down. (Note: The user will lose the ability to do this if they switch to another weapon, or 2.3 seconds after initially firing). Strategy The weapon does low damage when initially hit, however with its higher damage when shocked, it can easily take out low armored players. This paired with its average fire rate, low capacity, but high mobility. Tips * Have really good aim when using this weapon, as it has travel time and has a slow fire rate. ** Its recommended to stay close to the enemy in order to increase chances of getting hit. * This is high risk-high reward weapon as its low range and low hit rate can be rewarded with its devastating payload. Use this weapon at your risk. * The shock time can be increased to an additional 4 seconds if the fire button is held down. * This weapon is useful for slowing down mobile players, and potentially finishing them off. Counters * Attack the user at long range. * If at close range, try strafing around the user while jumping to avoid getting hit. * If tased, try moving away from the user while firing your Primary or an Area Damage weapon until its effects wear off. Attributes Single Shots 2x Zoom 'Shock: '''Discharges electricity to user, which deals additional damage. '''Stuns Targets: '''Slightly slows down the movement speed and the turning speed of the target. '''Slows Down Target: '''Slows down the target by 16% of his/her movement speed. Upgrades Taser Up1 Theme Police themed. Supported Maps * LBPD HQ * Mafia Mansion Weapon Setups This weapon can be used to slow down and weaken enemies, then finishing off with a high damage weapon such as the Prototype or the Ghost Lantern. Trivia *Its name and design is based on the real life [[Taser|''Taser]]'', ''however it has several differences: **It kills its target instead of subduing or incapacitating them. **The connector hooks are wired to the cartridge. **In real life, a person would still suffer muscle contractions and spasms even after its initial use, which could hinder their mobility and ability to perform actions. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single Shots Category:Shock Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Stuns Targets Category:Themed